I missed you
by iluvcarter1
Summary: Carby: I hope yal like it was up before but I need to fix


**Title: I missed you**  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own ER.  
**Ratings: G   
Summary: Abby wakes up to Carter leaning over her and looking   
really upset**  
This is my first story. I was bored and I thought I would give this story thing a try.  
  
Carter is setting on the end of Abby's bed. Abby stirs and wakes up.   
**Carter**: Hi  
**Abby**: Hi. What time is it?   
**Carter**: Five in the morning   
**Abby**: What are you doing here?  
**Carter**: I wanted to see you.  
**Abby**: How long have you been here?  
**Carter**: I just got here. I really missed you  
**Abby**(about to cry) Can I have my key back please?  
**Carter**( in shock) Okay.   
Carter takes Abby's key and gives it to her. Then he gets up and walk to the door opens it and then whispers I love you Abby, then walks out. Abby hears this and gets out of bed and runs after Carter.  
**Abby**: John. John wait I need to talk to you.  
She is to late Carter is long gone by now. Abby goes back inside and cries as she gets ready for work. As she walks out of her apartment. She sees Carter standing outside.  
**Abby**: John I called after you but you where already gone.  
**Carter**: I really did mean what I said to you I do really love you and I am so sorry for how I left. I hope you can forgive me. If not I will leave and we can be friends.  
**Abby**: John I sorry for leaving when you needed me. I sorry for bring Eric to your Grandmother funeral. I love you more then I have every love any one ever. I never told you because I was afraid to get hurt.   
**Carter**: I would never hurt you  
**Abby**: Why did you leave if it wasn't to hurt me?  
**Carter**: I just need some time to myself to think. When I was there I realized how much I loved you and did not want to be with out you.  
**Abby**: John lets go inside and talk.   
**Carter**: Don't you have to go to work.  
**Abby**: I think I'm sick.  
Once inside Abby apartment  
Abby calls the ER.  
**Abby**: Dr. Weaver I sorry I'm sick and I can't come to work today I so sorry. (Pause) Okay I'll take a double shift tomorrow. Can you please tell Susan to call me when she gets the chance. Thanks see you tomorrow.  
When Abby gets off the phone.  
**Carter**: I love you Abby.   
**Abby**: What happen in Africa.   
**Carter**: It was really scary. It first time I was truly scared in my life. I had a gun put to my head.  
**Abby**: What?  
**Carter**: I did and the whole time I was thinking about what would happen it I never was able to see you again. Abigail Lockhart will you marry me?   
John takes his grandmother's ring from his pocket and opens it.  
**Abby**:(in tears) Yes John I will.  
**Carter**: I am sorry for everything that happened.  
**Abby**: It's okay I no you were upset and I feel partly responsible. I love you so much and I don't want to ever lose you.  
**Carter**: I never going anywhere again I promise.   
Carter places the ring on Abby's finger. Just then the phone rings.  
**Abby**: I'll get that.  
**Carter**: Okay I going to make some coffee do you want any.  
**Abby**: Sure thanks  
Abby pick up the phone  
**Abby**: Hello? Hey Susan what's up? What? Luka's what? Hang on I'll get Carter.  
**Abby**: John, Susan wants to talk to you it is important.  
**Carter**: Hey Susan. How are you. Oh! My god. He can't be I just was talking to him. Okay I see you tomorrow. Bye. Carter hangs up the phone and goes over to an in shock Abby and hugs her.  
**Carter**: Hey. It's going to be okay. I promise. Susan said that some one is sending his body back to the US.  
**Abby**: I can't believe this you where there you could have been killed too.  
**Carter**: But I didn't.   
**Abby**: I know, but the entire time you were gone I kept having the same nightmare it was of you lying on the ground dead with a bullet in you head.  
**Carter**: Abby I'm so sorry I have should written you a letter because there were no phones or anything.  
**Abby**: John, it's okay I understand that you were mad at me.  
**Carter**: Still that is no excuse not to write to the woman that I love more then anything in the world.  
**Abby**: John you look so tired. You really should get some sleep you been for a long time.  
**Carter**: Okay if you don't mind I can crash on the couch.  
**Abby**: Don't be silly take my bed. I mean our bed. We are engaged now so you can sleep in the bed anytime.   
**Carter**: Thank you. I sorry about Luka.   
**Abby**: I know. Now get some sleep you look like crap. I love you  
**Carter**: I love you too Abby.   
Carter starts to walk toward the bedroom.  
**Carter**: Abby?  
**Abby**: Yea  
**Carter: **Join me.I don't want to be alone without ever again.  
**Abby**: Okay John.  
John lays down and Abby lays down and puts her head on his chest. They soon drift in to a deep slumber. Abby wakes up and see John sitting on the end of her bed. She soon realized that she was dreaming.  
**Abby**: Hi John  
  
The End  
Author Note   
Send reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
